Sebastians return
by AutumnAustin
Summary: after Sebastian leaves Ciel because he doesn't want to take Ciel's soul and because he doesn't want to develop feelings for his master, he comes back to see an unpleasant surprise.


Sebastian walked slowly on the side walk with his head hanging low. Ciel would never forgive him for leaving. He comes to the Phantomhive estate and looks up at the massive building. Sebastian loosens his tie and heads for the doors. After putting a hand on the handle he stops staring dead straight into the large door. How was he supposed to face his master, no the love of his life like this? Biting his lip till tiny blood droplets spilled out, he opened up the door and entered the room. The air was still and unwelcoming to him. He felt like an uninvited stranger with no business here. He made his way quietly up the stairs. He stops when he hears talking in Ciel's room. He peeked through the key hole to see Ciel being dressed by Claude Faustus. His heart pounded with fear, anger, and undeniable sadness Claude wore a devil like smile thinking he had won over Ciel. Sebastian's young master now lay in his bed his eyes filled with disappointment.

"My lord, ever since you summoned me you have looked so miserable did i do something wrong?" Ciel's face stayed calm although Sebastian could tell that on the inside Ciel was weeping pathetically over an unworthy butler... that butler was him. with a short sigh Ciel parted his lips to speak.

"No... Its not what you did... Its what that stupid demon did" He said closing his eyes. Claude Smiled even wider leaning close to Ciel's delicate looking face.

" Don't worry my lord, I wont leave you like he did" Claude lightly stroked his hair, and before Ciel could react he left the room. Claude laughed softly as he stood in front of Sebastian.

"This game is over..." he said walking past him as if he were just a shadow. Sebastian hesitantly peered in the room watching his young master lay in bed unable to fall asleep. Before he could fully close the door, Ciel's head shot up.

" Sebastian?" He said in a confused manor. Sebastian stepped in the room and bowed embarrassed to show his face.

"Yes my lord it's me" Ciel's face turned red hot with anger but his eyes glowed with a hint of happiness. With a sharp voice Ciel Gave him an order.

"Stand up straight and look me in the eyes when i'm talking to you!" Sebastian felt like a helpless fool as he stood up straight looking directly at his former master. Ciel walked up to him and slapped him. He closed his eyes in pain. The pain wasn't from Ciel's violent action, it was the fact that he had left and his young master was so upset about it. Ciel looked confused once more.

" You aren't my butler anymore, why did you let me hit you?" Sebastian stayed silent not wanting to answer his question.

" Well? Answer me!" He said sternly. Again, Sebastian said nothing. He saw tears gather up in Ciel's eyes.

"Your a fool! you stupid, idiot, dumb demon..." Ciel went on and on while pounding on Sebastian's chest. Sebastian embraced his young master, restraining him from doing any more. They both slid down to the floor and as Ciel let his tears drip slowly down his cheeks onto Sebastian's hand, Sebastian explained himself.

"My lord, there is a reason i left i would never leave you without a good reason." When Ciel went to protest Sebastian covered his mouth with his hand, and leaned closer so he was sure that Ciel heard every word he said.

"Ciel... You know how I'd stay by your side until the end?" Ciel nodded his tears now dry.

"Well i don't want to stay till the end anymore." He moved his hand away from Ciel's mouth.

"That's all you have to say to me?" he yelled.

"I don't want to stay till the end because I don't want it to end!" Ciel's eyes went wide in shock. Sebastian loosened his grip so he could squeeze free. Ciel knelled in front of his butler looking down. both of them sat there in silence until Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist. He buried his face into the comfort of his butlers warm body. Sebastian saw the chance to prove his feelings to his young master. He slowly picked up Ciel's chin and gazed softly into his midnight blue eyes.

"Ciel... I love you" He pressed his lips against his master's and for some time they poured out each others feelings. Suddenly Claude came in the room with a tray with tea and toast on it. Seeing this sight he dropped the tray and all. Sebastian and Ciel looked up startled.

"What the hell!" screamed Claude. Each butler got in each others face and gripped each others collars. Ciel stepped in-between the feuding butlers.

" Stop!" At Ciel's command each of them took a step back from Ciel and each other. Claude growled in fury.

"Ciel why would you put your mouth on that disgusting unworthy garbage!" Ciel backed up into Sebastian's arms.

"I love Sebastian Claude..." Claude's eyes narrowed so they looked cat like.

"After he left you you still love him! I never left you Ciel, you should love me!" Claude lunged to grab Ciel's arm but, Sebastian quickly picked up Ciel and jumped off the balcony. Ciel shut his eyes tight and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. Once they were on the ground Sebastian bolted into the forest. Ciel watched green and brown flashes go by knowing they were trees and bushes. Sebastian knelled down and set Ciel on the ground. For a moment he stared into his lovers eyes until he heard Claude coming. He gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and stood up to shield Ciel. Claude stepped out of the shadows into the moonlit clearing. Out of no where he pulled out two demon swords.

"May the best man live" he threw a sword to Sebastian. Ciel gasped at the thought of them fighting. When Sebastian caught the sword he felt a tugging on his shirt. He looked down and saw tears streaming down his lovers face. He bent down once more and held Ciel's face in his palm.

"Don't leave me again Sebastian" his lips quivered. Sebastian stayed strong and sighed.

"I'll never leave you alone..." he placed a passionate kiss on his masters lips. Ciel scared to lose his love, tried to remember his warmth. Sebastian and Claude swiftly dodged and hit one another spilling blood on the ground. Sebastian then Slid his sword straight into Claude's stomach. Claude spit up a ton of blood and glanced at Ciel for the last time. Sebastian went back to Ciel blood staining his clothes. Ciel smiled.

"Sebastian lets go home" He smiled and picked Ciel up.

"Yes my lord" So comforted by each others company they both went home together.


End file.
